Anywhere Girls
by FireflyBullets
Summary: Life is returning to almost normal for the boys - or it would be if they didn't have to figure out how to control their new powers before Felix sets the school on fire - again. Getting home was easy compared to what's awaiting Sam, Felix, Andy and Jake. Who are the new girls in Bremin? And why do they seem so familiar?
1. The Next Problem

**A/N:** _Yay! Back from the dead! Well... sort of. This is set after S1, replacing S2 entirely because I'm bad at keeping up with interesting shows and haven't seen anything after S1 (but whatever). I own the girls and that's about it. Enjoy!_

* * *

"You've got to focus!"

"Its a bit hard when you're shouting at me!"

Felix groaned loudly, slumping in his chair. Of all of them, Jake was finding it the hardest to learn control over his new powers. They'd already figured out that he caused earthquakes when he got angry, annoyed, or frustrated, and he had a habit of "accidentally" turning the ground to quicksand when he found someone annoying - Sam's current pair of jeans were covered in dirt, showing he was the most recent victim of this attack.

"It might be easy for you but some of us weren't exactly freaks before this," Jake snapped, fists clenched as he screwed his eyes shut.

"I'm _not_ a freak," Felix replied through gritted teeth. He had thought after their experience that things might improve, that the others might start to look up to him and he wouldn't be so readily an outcast.

Boy, had he been wrong.

Jake was back to calling him "Freak" and Sam basically ignored him at school or in public. Andy was really the only one who seemed to have stayed changed - probably because his family half-believed him as well.

Sam sighed heavily and stood up. "Maybe I should have a go," he offered.

"I've almost got it!" Jake snapped. The ground shook slightly, and he grinned, "See?"

"You were annoyed; it doesn't count,"

"Why don't you do it, then?" Jake snapped at Sam. As if in response, Sam raised a hand, palm flat and facing upwards. Wind whistled through the cracks of the building, rattling loose clapboards and making their clothes flap about. Sam looked back at Felix, grinning smugly, and Felix rolled his eyes.

"Air is the easiest element to master," he reminded Sam, "Its the lightest and the most changeable, so it's easy to manipulate. Earth is the hardest."

Sam dropped his hand to his side, scowling. "I worked on that for _days_ ," he moaned.

"And I've been working for weeks just to get mine under control!" Jake shook his head and grabbed his bag, "I've got a game tomorrow. I'll see you guys later,"

"Back here, tomorrow afternoon," Felix reminded Jake, who raised a hand as he let the door slam shut.

"That could have gone better," Sam noted, sitting in his armchair again. Felix shrugged.

"He's probably still angry over the whole Bates thing," Felix hesitated, fiddling with one of his lip rings, "We've all got stuff going on."

"Tell me about it," Sam stated, "Mia was flirting with this other guy today. Right in front of me, like she wanted me to see,"

"You broke up a month ago," Felix pointed out, "She's allowed to move on, and so are you."

"I just wish I hadn't been such a prat before," Sam sighed heavily. After a moment of silence, he looked around, "Where was Andy tonight?"

"He's still working," Felix replied, "His Nai-Nai hasn't been well lately so he's been doing extra shifts to cover for her."

"I didn't even know," Sam shook his head, "Is it bad?"

"Nothing he can't work on fixing," Felix replied, grinning.

"What about you and Ellen?" Sam asked. Felix glanced over at Sam and shrugged.

"Things are good, I guess,"

"Give me more detail than that," Sam grinned, "You guys are the Bremin Goth Golden Couple,"

"I dunno, things are good," Felix stood up, grabbing his bag, "Anyway, why do you care? You don't even look twice at me at school."

"I get sidetracked!" Sam replied, "Look, I'm sorry I've got more friends and they're always on at me about the trip. I don't talk bad about you when they try to, though. I came back hoping things would be better, but they're worse!"

Felix closed his eyes, tipping his head back in frustration. "I don't _care_ what they say about me. They've been saying it long enough for me not to care."

"But it's wrong," Sam shook his head, deciding to change the topic, "So, what now?"

Felix glanced at his watch. "Now I think we just go home. Jake's really the only one out of us who needs the practice."

"I just hope he doesn't end up sinking some kid at the game tomorrow,"

They had been back for a month, and in that time Jake hadn't played a round of footy. The first week back, they had all been in hospital for checkups and at various family barbecues. The second week, they had been snowed under the mountain of schoolwork they'd missed in the past two weeks. They had met up on the third weekend, after finally realising that the things happening around them weren't just freak accidents and their adventure wasn't over yet.

This would be the fourth weekend, and Felix could already imagine that in the worst case scenario, a player from the opposing team would end up sinking off the field. Or perhaps there'd be an earthquake strong enough to rattle the stands.

Sneaking out to the old shelter had become a regular occurrence for the boys. It was still abandoned, and remote enough that they could practise their elemental abilities without fear of too much consequence. Of course, if they were caught sneaking out then they'd be in trouble. But they were fifteen-year-old boys - if there was one thing they could do without trouble, it was sneak out.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Felix sighed, standing up and stretching, "I'm looking after Oscar tomorrow."

"Does your mum still think you're delusional?" Sam asked, a final attempt at bridging the gap between them and making conversation.

Felix snorted. "Of course they do," he stated, "That's why I stopped trying to tell them about it."

"I'm gonna keep trying," Sam said determinedly as they both exited the hut, "One way or another, I'll _make_ my family believe me. And then they'll have to believe all you guys as well. It'll be better that way."

"Really?" Felix asked, "I figured that as soon as they realise we aren't being delusional, we become so famous we never have a moment of peace."

"Exactly! Being that famous would be so cool, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe for some," Felix stopped suddenly, turning and looking out towards the bush beside the track. Sam tilted his head.

"What is it?"

Felix shrugged, eyes scanning the darkening scrub. "I just... I thought I heard something,"

"Wild animal?" Sam offered. Felix shrugged again, before beginning to walk again. He hesitated, looking at the ground, and bit on one of his lip rings.

"I feel like we're being watched," he told Sam. The other turned around in a circle, looking at their surroundings.

"Can't see anybody,"

"Well no _duh;_ if someone's following us they're hardly gonna let us see them, are they?" He looked around uneasily, "Let's get out of here. I don't like it."


	2. Another Day

Jake couldn't help grinning as one of his teammates grabbed him in a headlock and gave him a rough noogie.

"I guess three weeks off the field didn't do you too bad," Trent teased, releasing him. Jake shoved him away, still grinning.

"Two weeks lost in the bush was probably what did it," he replied, grabbing a towel from one of the benches and drying himself off. It had been raining lightly during the game and Jake was looking forward to a hot shower. He was supposed to be going back to his dad's, because his mother was working tonight, and he doubted Gary had gotten his act together and paid the gas bill - which meant no hot water.

He could hear the other boys bantering among themselves as he stepped out of the shower. There had been all the regular people at the game watching, so the two new girls who had been standing to the side of the stands had stood out. The fact that one of them was a Goth and the other was more hair than human also drew attention to them.

"She looked like that witch lady," one of Jake's teammates commented, "Except... Hot? But in a weird way. She's probably into some messed-up stuff,"

"The little one was cuter,"

"Dude - she's, like, twelve."

"If she was old enough, obviously,"

Jake shook his head, grinning to himself. He'd barely noticed the two - in fact, he had thought for a brief moment that Felix had come to the game for some strange reason. Closer inspection had told him it was a girl.

As he was leaving the change rooms ten minutes later, Jake's phone buzzed in his pocket. Fishing it out, he looked down at the screen to see a message from Felix.

 _Don't forget we're meeting at the shelter._

Jake rolled his eyes, tucking the phone into his pocket. He looked up and stopped dead, staring at the girl in front of him - if he hadn't looked up, he would have run into her.

"Jake Riles, right?" she asked. She had long black hair and looked pale, probably from all the black she was wearing. Jake thought she looked like some relation to Felix - she had the same set in her jaw and her eyes were almost the same colour and shape.

Not that he'd ever really looked into Felix's eyes, of course. He just noticed things like that.

Jake hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. "Yeah. You were at the game, right?"

"Saw you play," she replied, "Are you, like, local footy legend or something?"

Jake smirked. "Kind of,"

"Gotta be easy to be that good if mum and dad support you in it,"

"They split up," Jake replied without thinking, "Dad's a bit of a loser and Mum works overtime at a fish and chip shop just to pay the bills. Wait," he hesitated, realising what he'd just said, "Why am I telling you?"

She glanced away, and he swore he could see a faint smirk. She flicked her hair, looking back at him. "I'm Larissa. New to town. People have a habit of telling me things without thinking."

"That's weird,"

"Yeah, but I promise it's not the only weird thing about me," she replied, before winking, "Secret's safe with me, though. Anyway," she grabbed at the strap of her own bag, giving him another little smile, "I should get going. Just wanted to congratulate you on your win."

Jake nodded, looking her up and down again, before smiling, "So, will I see you at the next game?"

"Possibly. I'm here for a limited time only," she continued smirking, "But if we last until Monday, I'll be at school."

"Cool," Jake grinned at her, "I'll keep an eye out."

She turned to leave, glancing back at him over her shoulder without breaking her stride. About ten metres down the footpath, the smaller girl that had also been at the game hurried out from an adjoining pathway and followed Larissa, glancing back at Jake.

He shook his head as he watched the two leave.

Weird. Cool, but weird.

" _Hey_!"

The girl was twice as fast as him, so Andy knew he had no chance of catching her, but he could at least hope to get close enough to give a clear description to the police.

But _boy_ she ran fast.

Andy sighed, finally stopping, and bent over to catch his breath. Tall, blonde, tan and sporty would have to do.

It was the third time the restaurant had been broken into in as many days, and Nai-Nai had given Andy the task of catching the thief. He didn't look forward to having to go back and tell her he'd failed - again.

Things seemed to be getting worse for Andy. Sure, he had learned quickly how to control his powers and Felix had openly admitted that out of all of them, he had the strongest affinity for magic - besides Felix of course - but Andy's family had quickly grown tired of his story about getting transported to another reality and how he kept running off all the time. He was supposed to be working extra hours at the restaurant and he didn't want to let his Nai-Nai down, but he wanted to go out on more adventures and practise magic with the other boys.

Andy pulled the back door open, realising he'd accidentally left it ajar when he had chased the thief. If Nai-Nai found out, she'd be furious.

Andy pulled the door closed behind him and dug his phone out as it buzzed with a text message.

His head snapped up as he heard a clattering noise from near the fridge. Very carefully, he moved towards the sound, peering around for any other signs of another person. The lunch shift had ended and it wasn't time for dinner, so there was no reason for anyone else to be in the kitchen.

Andy thought he saw movement to his left, and he spun around too fast, tripping over something and stumbling. He grabbed at the counter to steady himself, and he saw another girl dart from her hiding place, running for the back door.

"Wait! Stop!"

Andy threw out a hand as he started forward, chasing the second girl. As she passed the sink, the tap seemed to rocket from its mounting and water sprayed everywhere, spilling onto the tiles and making then dangerously slippery.

Andy grabbed at the counter to stop himself falling again and watched as the girl slipped, pitching forwards and hitting the ground heavily. Almost as suddenly as it had started, the water stopped, leaving one corner of the kitchen soaking wet.

Andy stared at the girl as she struggled to sit up, her clothes soaked through. Her dark hair stuck to her face, and she brushed it away as she turned to look at Andy.

"How did you do that?" she demanded, trying to pull herself to her feet. Andy stared at her.

"Do what?"

"Make the tap explode," she replied, "How did you do it?"

Andy realised he must have accidentally increased the pressure in the sink pipes, which had caused the tap to explode and shower the girl. He hadn't done it intentionally, but at least she had stopped.

Except now she was advancing on him menacingly. He could either tell her he had a water affinity, or he could lie.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, "The tap just exploded."

She was at least a foot taller than him, with a lean athletic build and long dark hair that seemed to be escaping from a ponytail. Andy had no doubt she could beat him in a fight if the situation came to it. He fervently hoped it wouldn't.

"Taps don't just randomly _explode_. Tell me or I'll freeze you," she said menacingly. Andy stared at her. Freeze him? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

The girl reached out, holding her hand over the water, and closed her fist slowly. Andy stared at the water as it began to turn to ice.

"You have magic!" He cried, stepping back from her. She scowled at him, and moved her fist. He noticed that as she did so, more of the water, now inch-deep on the floor, turned to solid ice.

He only realised her motive when the ice surrounded his runners, and his feet seemed to freeze in place. Andy looked down at his shoes, at the ice around them, and then back at the girl. She looked faintly familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"I can control water," he blurted out as the ice began to creep up his shoes. She tilted her head to one side, looking at him quizzically. The ice stopped encroaching upon his trainers as she lowered her hand.

"As in the element? All types of water?"

Andy nodded, gesturing, "You can too, can't you?"

"What's your name?" she asked, "Sorelli?"

Andy was confused again. "What? Huh? Oh," he realised she was talking about his surname, "No, I'm Andy Lau,"

"Sis!"

Andy heard the shout from the restaurant area before he could see the other person, but he had an idea that it might be the other girl, the blonde one.

His new friend slowly moved past Andy, heading towards the restaurant. "In here. This guy is a hydro, and he's not related in any way."

"Who cares? I think a couple cops saw me, we need to get out of here."

"But the food-"

Andy tried to turn around as he heard the two girls bickering, then the dark-haired one moved around in front of him.

"We were never here," she told him.

"But- But you keep stealing food!"

"Jess! C'mon!"

Jess rolled her eyes as she turned to Andy, "We were going to pay once we had money. Think of it like a line of credit, or something. Just, don't dob us in, okay?"

As she spoke, she put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him earnestly. Andy gazed back, suddenly feeling slack-jawed, and nodded slowly.

"Sure," he promised, "So long as you pay. When you can. And no more stealing,"

Jess smiled at him as he heard her friend groaning loudly and theatrically from just behind. Jess rolled her eyes, before smiling at Andy again and walking past him. He went to turn around, before realising he was still frozen to the floor.

"Hey!" He called after the pair, "Can you let me go?"

"It's ice," he heard the other girl call out, "It'll melt."

* * *

 _I like reviews. They are how I survive_.


End file.
